Chewable pet toys have been available for many years. Many are impregnated with odors or flavoring materials which are attractive to the animal for which the toy is intended. These toys can be made of various materials, such as rawhide, rubber and plastic. The shortcoming of these products is that after a period of time, the flavor and/or odor becomes less strong and the animal loses interest in the toy. No means is provided for subsequently enhancing the flavor and odor of the toy.
Additionally, many toys which are impregnated with the odors or flavorings are not intended to be consumed by the animal. However, because of the stimulation provided to the animal, it may consume the entire pet toy which may cause the animal to choke or to experience fatal gastrointestinal problems by ingesting the toy.
Tay (U.S. Des. Pat. No. 188,179) discloses a pet food holder which has a hollow center for holding food.
Allis (U.S. Pat. No. 1,149,170); Jones (U.S. Pat. No. 260,851); and Edwards (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,513,014 and 4,557,219) each disclose a pet toy having a flavoring material impregnated therein.
Fisher (U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,648) discloses a pet toy which is odor impregnated.
Markham (U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,352) discloses a therapeutic pet toy having parallel peripheral grooves in which oral hygiene substances may be placed.
Axlerod (U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,334) and Miller (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,899,607 and 4,032,665) each disclose pet toys which are both flavor and odor impregnated.
Jungle Talk International sells a product for birds made of wood which has openings in which nuts are firmly fixed. The bird must substantially destroy the wood in order to reach the nuts. Thus, the product cannot be reloaded and reused.
A product known as a "Buster Cube" has an opening in which dry dog food is poured. As a dog knocks it over in playing with it, the food runs out so that the dog can eat it.
Although each of these inventions is suitable for its intended purpose, none provide means on the exterior surface thereof for holding animal treats for keeping the animal interested in the toy.